


what he's thinking when he shivers like that

by sci_fis



Series: Inspired by Siken [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis
Summary: You wonder what he’s thinking when he shivers like that.What can you tell me, what could you possibly tell me?-- Richard Siken





	what he's thinking when he shivers like that

“What do you want?” Dean asks, his voice wrecked.

“Everything,” Sam says. “All of you.” He’s across the room in an instant, kneeling before Dean, nuzzling the front of his jeans. “Let me, please. Please.”

He unzips the jeans, noses against Dean’s black underwear, breathing him in deep.

“Sammy,” Dean says, soft and rough, his fingers threading through Sam’s hair.

“Lean up against the wall,” Sam says, nudging Dean backwards with his hands on Dean’s hips.

“Bossy,” Dean murmurs. He goes obediently, Sam knee-walking with him.

A minute later he’s freed Dean from the confines of his underwear and is kitten-licking Dean’s balls, savoring each taste of his brother. Dean’s half-hard already, but Sam wants him all the way there before taking him into his mouth.

“Sam. Sammy. Fuck.”

When Dean is good and hard, Sam licks a wet stripe up his cock. “Fuck me. Fuck my mouth." 

He knows Dean won’t.

Dean doesn’t. He cradles the back of Sam’s head carefully, holding himself still—a superhuman effort—and just letting Sam do whatever he wants with Dean’s body. Sam lashes him with his tongue, relentless, licking with broad sweeps, alternating with sucking Dean deep into his mouth.

Dean makes soft, strangled sounds with every stroke of Sam’s tongue, murmuring his name, petting his hair softly. 

You’re such a sap, Sam thinks, his mouth full of Dean. He loves it, loves that Dean’s so careful with him that not even Sam can drive Dean to do anything that might be remotely painful to him.

He also knows that the tables will be thoroughly turned the moment he makes Dean come.


End file.
